


Cookie Run Song-Shots! 🎶

by InkedEevee



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkedEevee/pseuds/InkedEevee
Summary: Some Cooke Run one shots, but they're all based on songs and have the lyrics in them. I hope you enjoy! 🎶I'll try to update this every OTHER Friday.
Relationships: Beet Cookie/Carrot Cookie (Cookie Run), Chili Pepper Cookie/Cotton Candy Cookie (Cookie Run), DJ Cookie/Lemon Cookie (Cookie Run), Fire Spirit Cookie/Wind Archer Cookie (Cookie Run), Mint Choco Cookie/Rockstar Cookie (Cookie Run), Mint Choco Cookie/Sparkling Cookie (Cookie Run), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	1. Before We Start! 🎶

Hello, I'm sorry to interrupt your need for some cute ships, but I want to say some things!

1\. These include my head cannons! (Some include: Mint Choco being fully colorblind, the Choco's all being cousins, DJ being FtM trans, heights, ages, etc)

2\. You can request ships and songs! I do have some ships that don't sit right with me, but I will still accept the songs.

3\. Some characters may be OOC. One of these is ChiliCandy, and it's quite short due to how I think I messed up Chili Pepper. Advice for the Cookie's is highly appreciated!!

4\. I will try and balance out the ships, but I have a huge soft spot for Mint Choco x Sparkling, so you're gonna see that a lot, so I apologize!!

So, with that out of the way, I hope you enjoy 🎶


	2. SparkMint - If I Were

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If I Were is by Nothing More ; in my opinions, the lyrics are quite strong.  
> Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy this 🎶

The waves of the beach, as well as alcohol, couldn't drown out Sparkling's thoughts. A few weeks ago, he had gotten into the biggest fight he has ever had with Mint. The warm sand in between his fingers gave him some comfort as he leaned back, staring up at the afternoon sky. He didn't want to lose Mint because of this; that would kill him. He would never forgive himself.

The pink sky with it's soft, fluffy clouds to compliment the sun that was beginning to hide behind the ocean. Slowly, he looked down at his phone before reaching for it and unlocking it. The password?... A date he had been planning. The day he planned to propose to his boyfriend. Roughly swallowing, he entered Mint's number and clicks call, nervousness building up inside of him.

Each ring of the phone made him more and more nervous. What if Mint was at work and he was disturbing him? What if Mint was busy with a concert? Did he even have a concert today?? What if he was busy taking care of DJ? What if—

"Hello?"

Sparkling jumped, stumbling over his words. "M-Mint-! Oh, thank Millennial you answered, baby..." Sparkling next to never used the pet name baby, knowing full well that it usually made Mint flustered beyond compare. "Listen. I'm sorry. Just... Tell me how to keep this so it never ends." He said softly, hugging himself tightly. "I don't want to spend another moment without you again. Mint, if I were a Legendary, even just for a day, I would be guilty of letting you, my whole world, slip away." He choked, his grip tightening on himself. "I wouldn't change a thing. I'd leave every single mistake I'd ever make. Every single mistake because I know it contributed to us. I would take the blame, I wouldn't change a thing. I'd take all the chances I could get do keep you the same as you've always been."

Laying down on the sand, he listened for Mint but nothing came through. Was he still mad? "Sparkling..." The make perks up at the sound of his lover. He sounded hopeless. Sparkling makes calm, "shh" noises at him, smiling weakly. "Don't tell me that we're hopeless, baby, I know it's you that I would never be able to replace." He lifted his free hand up, looking at a green ring on his finger. "Just… just tell me you want the same thing." There was radio silence, Sparkling could feel his heart-shattering.

"Hey, Spark? Where are you?" Mint speaks up, the clicking of a door grabbing Sparkling's attention. "Our spot on the beach. Can...can you come here?" Soft laughter. The blond male roughly wiped the tears in his eyes that he didn't let escape. He didn't need to hear the answer as Mint giving a soft laugh was enough of a confirmation. "I'll see you when you get there. Love you." 

And so Sparkling waited, playing with the sand around him as he waited for his lover. Mint, did eventually, show up in a simple t-shirt and jeans. Classy yet comfy. "Hey, Mint? You know I meant every single thing I said, right?" Sparkling said softly, Mint not looking back at him. "Yeah. I know. Thanks, Sparky." 

This was it. It's now or never. "Mint? What's my phone password?" That made Mint give him a confused look, tilting his head as he answered, "0918, why?" Mint asks, looking back to the waves. "And… What's today?" Sparkling asked, slipping a small box out from his jacket pocket. "Monday, or the 18th of September." Sparkling watched as Mint turned around and his eyes went wide. Sparkling had changed his position to be on one foot. "Minty. I meant every single word I said. I love you and I want to know what to do so I can make us last. This isn't much but…" Sparkling swallowed hard, seeing the tears in Mint's eyes, his mouth slightly ajar.

"Mint Choco; will you marry me?"

Mint didn't respond, tears dripped off of his cheeks as he wrapped his arms around Sparkling, looking up and kissing his lips. Sparkling didn't need an answer. His actions were enough.


	3. Beet x Carrot (Farm Wives?) - Reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reasons is by Beth Crowley ; this one is a bit different, I wanted to try something else. So, it isn't like the last one, and I don't believe it's as good, but, nonetheless, I hope you enjoy.

The chirping of birds filled the dewy, morning air, Beet sighs softly, having watched the sunrise with a hand gently on her stomach. She wasn't exactly comfortable knowing that life was inside of her, but she knew that Carrot preferred working and would possibly end up overworking herself, and it made Beet realize it'd be better for her to carry the baby.. She let her eyes soften as she stared down at the bump that was her stomach. "I wonder if you'll have a beautiful smile like Carrot. When she smiles, I can see it, even when she is miles away…" she let her fingers glide across the tight fabric, wincing slightly. She understood that this would take getting used to, yet months and months later she still didn't seem to have fully grasped being comfortable. Though, she assumed many people that held children wasn't used to it the first time around. Yet, she and Carrot were unsure if they did want another kid. Only time could tell.

Though, she was trying to stay positive. Carrot was wanting to leave. Not leave Beet, per se, but she didn't want to stay here-outside of their state, the biggest AG was being held with a high price for the winner. Beet almost always would accompany Carrot, but now she didn't enjoy moving, though she still took quick strolls around the farm and through the Dessert Forest, usually alongside Winder Archer or Fig, just to get a nice change of scenery. But Beet was in her third trimester, though she didn't want to admit it, Beet needed her now more than ever, but Carrot was a hard person to get through. "If she stays, we can stand on the edge of forever." Beet perks up slightly at a noise that came from behind her, grabbing her cape and slowly covering herself up as if it was a blanket. Hearing that the door had opened and closed, it signaled that Carrot had joined her outside with the smell of fresh crops. The rustling of foliage gives her a heads up: Carrot walking over to her and sitting beside her before a quick kiss on the cheek was given. Beet cringes down, clearly upset.

"How it kills me to see you get hurt. You have no idea how much you're worth," Carrot speaks, eyes softening as she looks over her wife of two years and six months. Beet seems to mumble something under her breath, probably about how Carrot was hurting her, as she feels the female replace a bandage on her arm-a bandage that covered a wound from an accident, garnered by miscalculating gravity. Though, Beet had to admit, she wasn't very savy when it came to science. "I would pay anything for the courage to say how much, to show how much, to express how much I love you." Gently helping her lover up, Carrot smiles widely as she gently spins her lover, pressing her head to the slightly smaller females' head. Her dark plum lip gloss matched her cat eye wing in a dark purple as well. Since Beet had stopped doing much activity besides from helping (when Carrot will even ALLOW her to) and cleaning the house to try and keep it tidy.

"Tonight, we can dance together. I can hold your hand and convince you that while I'm gone," gently, Carrot reaches over and held her lovers stomach with such a light, feathery touch that it almost felt like nothing to Beet. "You won't be completely alone." The orange-haired female spoke, rubbing circles on her wife's back as she gives her a chaste kiss on her temple. Beet looks back at Carrot, her green eyes narrowing. It being annoyance, anger, pity, resentment...she didn't know herself. She just wanted Carrot to feel some type of guilt for disappearing for three weeks when they both didn't know the due date for the baby. "Tell me what's broken and I'll try to fix it," Carrot tightly grips her lover's hand, "just don't give up yet. This isn't the ending that you deserve." Carrot whispers. Beet looks down, knowing Carrot wasn't going to completely abandon her but it was still scary. Knowing that, at any moment when she was gone, everything could happen and go downhill. Or maybe, just maybe, something would happen to Carrot. She knew that Carrot could take care of herself, but Beet couldn't help it... she felt useless knowing that her lover might end up hurt and Beet wouldn't be able to protect her. What she did know...

What she did know, however, is that once Carrot made her mind up—there was no changing it. She knew this from a month or two of acquaintance ship, six months of friendship, three years and two weeks of dating, and now... Beet swallows emotions down before looking at her wife, her eyes pleading for the other to understand even though she knew it was futile. "Life's unkind and it's taken its toll," Beet mutters, moving her gaze as she looks down and closes her eyes. "But I understand more than you know just… look around and see everyone's faking perfection." She murmurs, opening her eyes and looking at Carrot. The soft orange orbs of the other seemed endless. Beet steps back from the other, stretching as a small yawn leaves her. "We're all getting by—fractured and bruised. Too much pride to admit we're confused." She seemed to be biting at Carrots' ego, sending a mini glare her way. She was angry, yes, but it's because she didn't want to be alone again. "But I am sure I don't want a world you aren't in."

Carrot looks down, biting her lip in an unsure way. It seemed as if what Beet was saying and acting was beginning to affect Carrot, or at least it seemed. Staring at her lover, Beet shakily sighs as she takes Carrot's hands in her own, staring into her eyes. "If you give me the reasons you think you should go," Beet watches as Carrot's eyes widen, sighing as she gently moves her lover's hands onto her bare stomach with a bright red face—redder than her tomatoes. "I'll give you the reasons that you should stay." Carrot eyes trail down as she kneels slightly, giving a soft, gentle kiss to the stomach as Beet makes a slightly strangled noise, she didn't expect that and she was still clearly unsure and worried about what Carrot would do in the end.

The farmer stands straight up, pain in her eyes as she sighs and gives Beet a kiss on the head. "I'm sorry. But I have to. The money will help us and the little one. I promise I'll be safe and I'll come back immediately." Beet frowns, but nods in understanding as she looks at her wife, the small female had a hint of fear in her eyes. "It'll be okay, I'll call you every hour, I'll give you all the love when I come back. And, if this one," Carrot gently places her hand on Beet's stomach, "comes, then you can bet your ass I'm coming back when you tell me."

Smiling weakly, Beet reaches up and gives the other a squeeze. "I love you, Carrot. Please stay safe."

"I love you too, Beet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While writing this, I was also creating a child between the two for a totally different Cookie Run AU story. So I apologize for the mention of Beet carrying the baby; next time these two pop up, there will be no baby.  
> Just angst. Pure angst. Even I don't know, on my Google Docs they haven'y popped up yet but.. soon? 👀


	4. RockMint - Without Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without Me by Hasley. I tempted to do the version by Fame on Fire, but I might do that later if people are interested in seeing an "Alternative Version" from Rockstar's pint of view. Also, notes is an explanation of where I've been ✨

The bright sky was the exact opposite of Mint's mood. His own boyfriend had used him for his own benefit. Was it for more fame? A publicity stunt? And now he sat on his floor, the news telling of Rockstar's rise to glory, an interview later with him.

It disgusted Mint.

A shaky breath leaves Mint as he clenches his fists, soft green eyes filled with pain as he rolls his eyes, an irritated grunt leaving him. "Found you when your heart was broke," Mint blinks, roughly wiping the tears from his eyes in slight annoyance. "I filled your cup until it overflowed. Took it so far to keep you close—I was afraid to leave you on your own." Glancing at his hands, he cringes at the scars covering them. Some by his own fault, but most brought Mint down memory lane, making him ball his hand into a fist before weakly exhaling, forcing himself off of his cold floor. "I said, _"I'll catch you if you fall, and if they laugh then fuck 'em all."_ And then I got you off your knees, put you right back on your feet—just so you could take advantage of me?" Mint narrows his eyes, glaring daggers at his TV screen as he stands, going and turning off his TV, letting silence fill the air as he exhales, his posture falling as he hugs himself tightly, walking over and sitting on his bed, flopping down before his gaze drifts to a photo next to his bed.

There, in the frame, was a picture of Mint and Rockstar. They were at a concert of a band they both loved. Rockstar was holding Mint, they were smiling and Mint was holding onto Rockstar's arm. Mint slowly at up, reaching for the photo before his pain turned to anger, Mint gripping the frame and throwing it, the glass shattering once it hit the wall. He breathes out, shaking slightly as he pulls his hair, falling back on the bed, a soft whimper leaving him. "...Tell me how's it feel sitting up there...? Feeling so high, but too far away to hold me," Mint's voice cracks, pulling his hands away from his hair. "You know I'm the one who put you up there-your name in the sky...does it ever get lonely...? Thinking you could live without me... live without me. Baby, I'm the one who put you up there, I don't know why…"

Roughly swallowing, he felt himself shaking. Tears burn Mint's eyes before vibrating and a bright light grabs his attention, causing him to sit up and move, rub his eyes and glaring at his phone as he saw his phone light up, the cold plastic case a somewhat calming feeling as he looks at the caller, staring at the person. "I gave love about a hundred tries, just running from the demons in your mind. Then I took yours and made them _mine_ —I didn't notice 'cause my love was blind." Mint denies Rockstar's call, laying back on his bed. "You don't have to say what you did. I already know—I had to go and find out for them. So tell me, how's it feel-?" He grips his bed sheet, blocking Rockstar's number.

"How's it feel...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for disappearing! I went to visit my grandfather in Texas (and in an area where the virus rates we're the lowest). I got back two days ago but I haven't had time to work on editing the stories length (what you read isn't the "true version" —I make them longer for your pleasure!) so, as you see, there's two! I'll have the second story out by tonight!


	5. RogueMint - Color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Color is by Paradise Fears. Not the reimagined version, this one is the original! This one is a bit short, and has Mint again (guess my favorite Cookie challenge-) so I apologize. Either way, please enjoy the bonus for today 🎶

_In the dead of night, Roquefort stands atop a building as they smiled to themselves, looking down at a dark-skinned male. His white and mint green hair, his soft green eyes. The thief chuckled happily to themselves, letting their features soften. They couldn't believe they found someone so beautiful, so perfect. This Cookie; an absolute gem, the most important jewel. Roquefort needed that in their collection—no. Not collection. He needed the male to praise, he needed the male to be beside them. A partner in crime. Roquefort moves, trying to get a good look on the males face. When they did, Roquefort felt their heartbreak. The violinist—Mint Choco—his eyes. They showed he was broken, sad, no light was in his eyes. Roquefort felt themselves break in result, their face contorting to anger as they clenched their fists. Roquefort couldn't help but feel mad. Who did this?_

_Who broke him?_

_~_

_"Black and white, frozen in time. Your lips lying so close to mine. It was dark but all I could see was color."_

Mint's voice echo's the room the thief sits in, a soft sigh escaping them as their finger traces a soft green violin, their blue eyes looking the violin over to make sure there was no damage to it. Looking to their side, they grab a cloth before gently wiping the wood down, making sure to get off any smudges that were present. Pausing, they slowly blink before their vision becomes slightly blurry, wiping their eyes carefully with a hefty sigh, tossing the cloth onto a nearby desk. His eyes stay on the violin for a bit longer, before he blinks, raising his head to look away.

_"Everything was fading away, the night starts turning into day._ _"_ Gently placing the violin beside them, Rougefort stands up and walks to their desk, pulling out a drawer that held a violin case. They pull the case and carry it to their bed, Mint's voice continuing to echo. _"I think back and oh, I need that color. All I can see is color…_ _I can hear you softly say, "I won't call it's a word full away." Just tonight, but it feels like color."_ Slowly, Roguefort grabs the violin gently and began to unstrung the dusty violin. It hasn't been used in forever, so the thief took it upon themselves to tidy it up. _"Holding him for this colored string, all I felt was everything," Opening_ the case, they open a small box and grabs something the color of ruby red, rubbing it on the horse hairs. _"You're the reason that I still can't sleep, it's your color. All I see is color…"_

And Mint's voice fades, the song that was incomplete. 

"I can still see you talking to me," Roguefort roughly swallows as they speak, tears beginning to drip onto the wood. "I can still see the air that you breathe, but you tell me that all you need is _color_." Taking a gloved hand, they wipe their eyes. "All I see is _color_."

Slowly, they put the violin back in its case gentle, as if one wrong move would cause it to shatter. "Now and then, I still see your ghost—these are moments that I miss you the most. Someone laughs, to me, it sounds like _color_." The thief claps the violin case closed, getting up and walking. A destination, a graveyard—cemetery with loads of tombstones as he sets it down where a statue of a young-looking man was playing the violin.

"Oh, Mint, I miss your color."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, some songs I have written aren't traditional songs, so to speak. They're from musicals (such as BMC, Hamilton, etc.), movies/shows (I.e. Disney Descendants), and even fandom/original/parody songs (I.e. Siren Song). How do you guys feel about me adding those songs in? And how about stories taking place in other AU's? I have all of these, and it'd be nice to know your thoughts!!
> 
> also where my RougeMint shippers at? No? Just me? okay--


	6. KiwiBean - When Can I See You Again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A song by Owl City. If I remember correctly, this song was in Wreck-it-Ralf(?). I don't think a lot of people ship these two, but I love them together.  
> I hope you enjoy 🎶

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't know, all of these are already written! The next one was actually a multiship, meaning there was one character mentioning a lover and you guys got to pick who it was. And that next one was Mint, but I think you guys got tired of seeing him, so this is the next one!

The snow falls slowly around two men who huddle next to a campfire. On the other side of the campfire, a blanket over a seal and a bird, the two animals cuddling under it. The boys lay on the snow floor, pointing up at the sky and pointing out stars, and laughing. One of them sits up, his poofy green hair falling on his shoulders. His long hair was no longer in a ponytail, simply laying flat, white specks in his hair thanks to the snow. Kiwi looks down at the male that was still laying on the floor; his red eyes, his tan skin, his burgundy hair, the markings on his cheeks. Kiwi smiles, tracing the markings on Red Bean's cheek, his own green eyes softening. Red Bean slowly sits up, poking Kiwi's cheek as Kiwi laughs, poking him back. Kiwi then tackles Red Bean, the sledder letting out a small scream before laughing, cuddling Kiwi and peppering the bikers face in kisses. Kiwi smiles, softly laughing as he shared a soft kiss with his lover. The two men rarely got to spend time together, so he was quite happy about being here and now. He watches the penguins cuddle up, smiling as he and Red Bean shared another small kiss. Though, Kiwi sighs knowing soon he'd have to leave.

Kiwi and Red Bean spent so much time apart. He was an explorer, and he was coming through this area anyways. With Red Bean needing to stay in the snowy regions, and Kiwi not enjoying the cold as much, it seemed as if the world was trying to keep them apart. This, however, didn't stop them. Letting the crackling of fire wood fill their ears and the smell of the campfire, and Kiwi couldn't believe how beautiful Red Bean looked. Kiwi removes himself from on top of his boyfriend, winking at him and sticking his tongue out at him. Red Bean silently snorts, moving and leaning on Kiwi's shoulder. Of course, Kiwi slowly took off Red Bean's hood and ran his fingers through the dark, slick hair. He places a soft kiss on Red Bean's head, closing his eyes and smiling. An idea pops into his head, the male smiling before poking Red Bean on the nose, getting his attention.

"Switch on the sky and the stars glow for you, go see the world 'cause it's all so brand new~" Red Bean blinks, looking at Kiwi, who was now singing to him. "What are you doing, you dork?" Red Bean laughs, his brows furrowing as Kiwi kisses his head, intertwining their fingers together as he stands up, bringing Red Bean up with him. "Don't close your eyes 'cause your futures ready to shine—it's just a matter of time before we learn how to fly!~ Welcome to the rhythm of the night!~ There's something in the air you can't deny~" Kiwi didn't stop singing, gently cupping Red Bean's face and placing a kiss on his lips, Red Bean kissing back. "Kiwi, you dork." Red Bean ruffles Kiwi's hair, the boy laughing softly. He twirls, dancing with Red Bean, happiness in Red Bean's eyes as Kiwi continues to sing. "It's been fun, but now I've got to go. Life is way too short to take it slow, so before I go and hit the road I gotta know~" He playfully punches Red Beans' shoulder. "When can I see you again?~ When can we do this again?--"

"Why are you singing to me?" Red Bean asks, interrupting Kiwi with his laughing. "I'm serenading you before I leave! Sing back to me! Serenade me before I gotta go!" Kiwi encourages his lover, the sledder freezing up before looking away shyly. Kiwi wasn't the best singer, but he knew that Red Bean had some vocal talent; he had heard Red Bean sing in the shower a multitude of times. He never did tell Red Bean he heard him, though, since the male would always stiffen and get nervous when his singing voice was brought up. Kiwi gave his lover a kiss on the cheek, a soft, "please?" leaving Kiwi as Red Bean blushes, but nods as he sighs softly, as he clears his throat to sing to Kiwi. "Joined at the hip, yeah your sidekick needs you. Life is a trip down the road that leads you. Look around at all the mountains you haven't climbed, it's just a matter of time before we learn how to fly~" Kiwi smiles as Red Bean took the lyrics he had sung to the other, Red Bean smiling as he looks up, nervously eyeing Kiwi. "Welcome to the rhythm of the night, there's something in the air you can't deny, so let me know before you say goodbye~"

"When can I see you again?"

Kiwi watches as Red Bean stops, surprised. Kiwi didn't sing that. "No more singing?" Red Bean asks, tilting his head. "Beanie," Kiwi took Red Bean's hands in his own, the snow falling around them. "I mean it. I have to go. So, my love," Kiwi kisses his hand, smiling. "When can I see you again?"


	7. (AU) DJ (Multi!) - Six Feet Under

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six Feet Under by Billie Eilish.   
> This is an AU I made called Successors—the Legendary's have died and transferred their powers to other Epic's.   
> In this, DJ has an unnamed lover, letting you all choose who he's talking (or if you wanna think about this as a musical; singing) about.  
> Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy 🎶

_ "Help... I've lost... myself... again... but I remember **you**." _

DJ stares down at the burning City of Wizards, twirling his staff in his right hand. He let his only eye soften behind slightly broken visor. Sparkling flies right beside him in the air, his wings flapping whilst DJ was floating on his staff. He gave a small glance to Sparkling, the male seemed to want to go and help the burning Cookies. However, he didn't move, for whatever reason—DJ didn't know. But Sparkling wasn't getting in his way, so DJ saw reason to care.

" _ Don't come back. It won't end well but— … I wish you'd tell me to." _

Though, DJ's heart ached, it was as if someone took a knife to it. He wouldn't say it out loud, but knowing he was hurting Sparkling, one of the men that helped him due to lack of a father, it... It was a different type of pain. Sighing softly, he motions for Sparkling to follow him. He watches as a confused expression takes its place on Spaekling's face, but he still as DJ moves, landing on the fiery floor. DJ blows a raspberry, grumbling to himself as he puts the Red Dragon's bead onto the floor, the bright yellow and orange flames gather. He could feel Sparkling's happiness as he took away the flames, the male would have the biggest smile on his face if he wasn't staying composed.

_ "Our love is six feet under, I can't help but wonder if our grave was watered by the rain..?" _

With a swift motion, DJ sends the gathered flames into the sky, smoke filling the air and making the area clouded in a layer of gray as it began to pour down rain, extinguishing any and all fires left that DJ didn't gather. The citizens' cheering boomed throughout the city, but DJ could only wince as he brings his hood up to shield his head from the rain, strands of his bright, saturated hair becoming a few shades darker from the rain hitting them on his chest. Slowly closing his eye, he swallows roughly as he sits down, listening to Sparkling softly laugh. He enjoyed his father-figure's laughter.

_ "Would roses bloom?" _

Slowly, DJ looks to a garden next to a house. The flowers were destroyed, burned to a crisp and withering away thanks to the immense heat. Though, he knew everything could be regrown. It wasn't the end of the world. In the world, worse fires in nature have occurred, and that was simple garden whomst a Cookie attended to. 

So, in DJ's eyes, it was dirt under his boots.

_ "Could roses bloom?" _

"DJ," the boy looks back at Sparkling with a tilted head. The older male's dark green eyes were wide with excitement, giving his signature sharp-toothed smile. "Thank you."

_ "...again." _

DJ shrugs, standing up as he gets ready to leave. He grabs his staff, tossing it in the air as he jumps and gets onto it, sitting much like Dark Enchantress did. He directs it, leaving the area as he listens as Sparkling joined him, the flapping of wings was familiar noise. Sparkling flies in front of DJ, the cracked screen. The blonde's face shows worry, something DJ wasn't used to seeing on Sparkling. He didn't like it. Before DJ could even speak, Sparkling did. "Hey, are you alright?" He asks, furrowing his brows. "I know you didn't do that to make me happy."

_ "Retrace your lips, erase your touch; it's all too much for me." _

"What makes you think I'm not okay?" DJ raises one of his brows that were normally hidden, Sparkling groaning. "The—the fire, DJ." The tone reminded DJ of when he was younger, Sparkling would give DJ a somewhat scolding tone if DJ would do something that wasn't like him—it was the only way DJ would speak up about how he was feeling.

But DJ wasn't a kid anymore.

"I know you weren't done having fun, and even if you were, you never take it back and make it rain. You never do. Also, the bead isn't as bright," DJ blinks, taking a look at the Dragon's Bead. And, like Sparkling said, it was no longer the bright red, but now a brownish color.

_ "Blow away like smoke in air—how could you die carelessly?" _

"What? No, I'm fine. I just thought,  _ "Hey, this is where Moonlight grew up and Moonlight gave her powers to Lemon" _ so I felt like I was being mean to Lemon." He explains, glancing at Sparkling. The male appeared to be unconvinced but didn't try and ask for the truth.

_ "They're playing our sound, laying us down tonight," _

"Hey, I'm gonna go home. I haven't slept well since the Incident of Serpentine Kind." DJ speaks, stopping. "If you want, you can record it in the Valley. If not, I'll do it tomorrow." He explains as Sparkling shakes his head. "I have five hours before work, I'll go record it and spend time with my kids. Get some rest, Day."

_ "And all of these clouds crying us back to life," _

"I will, thank you. Have fun with your kids and a nice day at work, you raging alcoholic." He teases, making the older male smile as they went separate ways. However, he didn't go home, rather to the town.

Landing, he places his staff behind his neck, using his shoulders to help support it some more. He heard them, other Cookies, whispering about him, scowling at him. DJ knew that a part of him wanted his old life back. Though, no matter what, knew that it was impossible. He chose this path. He has to stick to it.

_ "But you're cold as a knife." _

"Six feet under—I can't help but wonder if our grave was watered by the rain." Flowers around him sway in the wind, DJ walking across them as if they were nothing.

_ "Bloom," _

Slowly, he stops and sits down, closing his eyes as he racks his mind of what to say—nothing seems right to say, but he knew he needed to say something. Anything.

_ "Bloom…" _

"Help, I lost myself again," he opens his eyes, glancing at the staff he had set down on his lap. DJ recalled Sparkling's words—of why he took the flames back. He knew Lemon wouldn't have cared, but he knew that…

That **_they_** would have. Staring at a gravestone, four words dance off his tongue.

"But I remember **you**."


	8. ChiliCandy - Worst In Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~ Requested by my IRL friend Kaia 💕
> 
> Worst In Me by Bad Omens.
> 
> This one gets a little confusing, I tried to make it as less-confusing as possible, but you have flashbacks and Cotton Candy's voice in Chili Pepper's head.
> 
> Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy 🎶

A smile, a laugh. They were happy, Cotton Candy brought closure to Chili Pepper. Chili Pepper somewhat stopped with her crimes—at the very least, they became less dangerous. She still carried those daggers around, but around Cotton Candy they were nowhere to be seen. It was almost as if Chili Pepper was an entirely new Cookie. Most of the time, they could be seen beside one another, Chili Pepper being a pillow for Cotton Candy to take a nap—on a bench, under a tree, anywhere that the two could relax together. They were deemed a cute couple by many of their peers but… eventually…

Sitting alone, Chili Pepper looks at the clock on her nightstand. The red numbers showed it was a little over two AM, causing the dagger-weilding girl to sigh. She flops down, her eyes slowly drifting to a fluffy, pink stuffed animal: a dove, to be more descriptive. Slipping out of bed, the red female gently grabs the plush softly, as if it would disappear at any moment, at any harsh touch would make it evaporate. Bringing it close to her chest, she gives it a gentle squeeze as she lays down. "Is there nothing left to keep myself awake? To keep the walls from caving in? When all they ever do is try to bend and break—is there forgiveness in the end?" Chili Pepper hugs it tighter, burying her face in the fluffy plush as she breathes in the scent of cotton candy.

"I need relief," her voice breaks the silence of the air

_'A failure's coming on.'_ Her thoughts whisper back, making her close her eyes.

"Just breathe in deep."

_'It's taking far too long.'_

"I had you in my grip—" Instinctively, she squeezes the stuffed animal. "But you're starting to slip, bring out the worst in me. And now it's come to an end—I think I'm giving in," Chili Pepper opens her eyes and looks down at the animal, tears filling her eyes. "You set my demons free."

_"Cotton Candy—what's in your hands?"_

_The pink-haired Cookie weakly smiles, swaying side to side. "Well… I… I kind of feel bad. I… you got hurt because of me." She says, Chili Pepper opening her mouth before closing it. Some Cookie had said something mildly homophobic, and Chili Pepper had lost it. "It wasn't your fault, Cot. Okay?" She spoke softly, but a small, pink box was shoved in her hands. Humoring her lover, Chili Pepper opens it and freezes. "I had it specially made. Is… is it cute? Do you like it?"_

_The box had a small plushie, or stuffed animal. It was a pink, fluffy bird, appearing to be a dove. "Cotton… babe, I love it. Thank you." She stands, giving a small kiss to Cotton Candy's cheek. "I'll cherish it forever."_

Tears dripped onto the birds' soft pink feathers, the brown beads reflecting the moon. "It seems no matter where I look, it's always gone. With you, I know I'll never win." Stroking the soft fluff on the stuffed animal, Chili Pepper turns her attention to her daggers, which were decked out in cute stickers and had a light layer of dust on them. "And it's hard to say where it went so wrong, and failed me in the end…" a whisper leaves her, slowly reaching and grabbing the blades, wiping them on her bed to get the dust off of them. 

_'I need relief.'_ Her mind brings her back to reality.

"A failure's coming on."

_'Just breathe in deep.'_

"It's taking far too long."

_'I need relief.'_

"This weakness carries on..."

_'Please be a dream.'_

"Or was it all along..?"

With a surge of pain and anger, she throws one of her daggers straight into the wall, grabbing at her hair before exhaling harshly. "I had you in my grip! But you're starting to slip! Bring out the worst in me! And now it's come to end, I think I'm giving in," she stands up, the stuffed animal falling to the floor as she rips the dagger from the wall, storming out of her room as she harshly wipes her eyes, walking past her families' doors as she makes an exit. " _You set my demons free."_

_*"It's better when you're with me, but that's better left unsaid," Chili Pepper slowly exits the hospital, hugging herself. She felt awful, leaving without telling the other in the middle of the night. But she couldn't stay. "It's better when I'm empty, but I still let you in. It's better when you're with me, but that's better left unsaid—it's better when I'm empty," she looks up at the crescent moon, her heart filling with pain. "... But I still let you in."_

_'I had you in my grip, but you're starting to slip,'_ Chili Pepper breaks into a run, on a mission. _'Bring out the worst in me.'_ Her thoughts seemingly taunt her, only making her run faster. _'But now it's come to end, I think I'm giving in, you set my demons free.'_ An alarm blares in her ears, having broken a window. She ignores it, snatching what she wanted before running. Police sirens follow her, but she couldn't keep track of the lights or the noises, her mind on one location. Though, a different voice rang in her head.

_"I had you in my grip—but you're starting to slip."_

Cotton Candy.

No. There was still time.

_"Bring out the worst in me."_

_No._

She runs faster, vision beginning to be blurred with tears. _"And now it's come to end, I think I'm giving in, you set my demons free."_

The blaring of sirens turns into the beeping of a heart monitor as Chili Pepper sticks her daggers in their sheaths, putting the item she stole in her mouth as she begins to scale a hospital building, ignoring the lights, ignoring the noises, ignoring her bleeding arm that was screaming in pain. 

_"Please, won't you stay with me?"_

"I'm coming, Cot, I'm coming!"

_"Don't ever let me be."_

"I won't!"

_"You set my demons free…"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This relates to another ChiliCandy one I did. It's quite short, but if anyone wants to read that, I can happily publish it as a bonus next week ✨


	9. WindSpirit (FireWind) - They're Only Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the Death Note Musical; They're Only Human. This one is an unedited version, so if it seems off somehow that's why. Without a computer, fixing things on a phone isn't that easy, so I apologize.  
> Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy 🎶

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has your laptop screen ever decided it wanted a divorce with your keyboard and SNAPS OFF?  
> No?  
> Can't relate.

Sitting atop the sky, Wind Archer watches the young Cookies below him. He met his eyes soften, bow by his side. A Legendary; a powerful being that could both save and destroy with his powers. He chose the path of Light, but…

"Look at how they crawl around upon the ground like little ants."

"Yes, but how they fascinate confusing fate with what is merely chance."

...his lover, Fire Spirit, chose the Darkness. While Wind Archer worked with the Millennial Tree, Fire Spirit works with the Red Dragon. Both very powerful, but both very set-in-stone with what paths they wish to take; Fire Spirit and Wind Archer will be replacing both when they pass, which would have to make them sworn enemies. He looks back at the male who had suddenly appeared behind him, the fire elemental smiling widely. "Isn't it a laugh?" Fire Spirit hums, looking down at the Cookies as Wind Archer sighs. "Isn't it a shame?" The green male retorts as more laughter leaves the hot one. "Thinking one of us Legends are to blame." He sits down beside the foliage, the green skin of Wind Archer turning a slight tan color due to the heat. "Yes, but even blaming fate for the lives that they lead, they hope for the lives that they need."

"Living every day! Until the day they die! Never getting answers!—" Fire Spirit was excitedly screaming, Wind Archer responding calmly. "Yet still asking why. Going through the motions as if there will be a reward," he felt warmth wrap around him as he looks up at him, a crazed smile on his face. "While we stay eternally bored!" He squeals, Wind Archer softly smiling as he grips his boyfriend. "They're only Cookies, they don't see who they are is who they will always be. They're only Cookies after all!" Wind Archer purrs, Fire Spirit smiling and chuckling. "So they push and they shove!" He chirps as Wind Archer smiles adding a soft, "with this thing they call love until they fall".

"Isn't it a farce?"

"Isn't it a waste?"

Fire Spirit grunts, kicking his legs off the airy cliff they were on. "Struggling to face what can never be faced." He grumbles, eyes narrowing as Wind Archer perks up. "Yes, but maybe Death can release something more than we share?" He questions as Fire Spirit scoffs. "I really don't know and don't care. They're only Cookies standing still; doom to live pushing boulders uphill. Only Cookies after all!" Fire Spirit yells from up top, the one beside him scrunching down. "So they give and they take hoping someone will help break their fall!"

Fire Spirit took off, flying above the green male as he continues to speak. "They will pray, curse, live, die—never knowing their truth is another man's lie!" He clenches his fists as Wind Archer sighs softly as he looks up at him. "Eat, sleep, love, hate; like a leaf blowing in the wind…" he whispers eyes soft as Fire Spirit speaks above him. "Watch them all vacillate!" 

"They're only Cookies! They can't see—" Wind Archer pauses, being picked up by Fire Spirit. "All the years they can see you and me!" He cheers, Wind Archer softly smiling. "Only Cookies after all! So they give and we take," he gave a smile to the male who was holding him, the other smirking "Until their silly hearts break!" He barks, eyes wide and crazed as Wind Archer's ears press against his head. "Looking down from above, I'm intrigued by their love…" he murmurs, the firey male cupping his cheeks. "So let's call!" He smirks widely as he hugs the green legend tightly.

"Oh, let's call."


	10. DJLemon - Lemon Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lemon Boy by Cavetown; an obvious choice when it comes to any ship with Lemon in it. I chose DJ, seeing as that's the only ship I have with Lemon.  
> Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy 🎶

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Real quick; I need some new ships to write. If not, this is mostly going to contain SparkMint, WindSpirit/FireWind, Farm Wives (which will be the next one!), and overall ships that I enjoy. If you know a rare paring that doesn't get much love (or simply want to read more of your favorite ship!) please request it! I have some AdventureBerry lined up with some SeaMoon but those won't be for a while.  
> I'll most likely be drawn to the more rare parings, but I'll do any that come my way!  
> Thank you for reading this, if you are, and enjoy.

"There once was a bittersweet man and they called him,  _ Lemon Boy _ ,"

DJ smiles to themselves as they look out at the crowd, spotting a certain neon yellow haired male in the crowd. Lemon. The Cookie notices DJ looking at him as he shyly waves back, still unsure of being in crowds. DJ feels their heart melt, smiling like a dork up in their DJent machine as they shake their head, continuing to play the music loud—just like how the crowd liked it. And just how they, DJ themselves, liked it. No one could hear DJ talking to themselves, no one could hear them gushing the yellow-haired boy, no one could bother them in their own wonderland.

"He was growing in my garden and I pulled him out by his hair like a weed. But like weeds do, he only came and grew back again, so I figured this time I might as well let him be."

The goofy smile on their face didn't disappear, if anything it grew. The pink, digital eyes scan the crowd as they notice a look of curiosity on some faces of the club-goers, leading them to flash the club-goers a smile, once more scanning the crowd for Lemon, sighing dreamily.

They felt as if their life was a romance movie.

"Lemon boy and me, we started to get along together. I helped him plant his seed and we'd mow the lawn in bad weather," they let their fingers dance across the machine as a soft laugh escapes them, drowned out by the loud music around them. "It's actually pretty easy being nice to a bitter boy like him—so I got myself a citrus friend." DJ hums, their pink, digital eyes dancing back over to the figure. Lemon smiles at them, that cube of his spinning calmly above his palm—it was absolutely _beautiful_ to see him in this light.

"But soon his bitter-sweet started to rub off on me. You'd think smelling like lemon zest would be pretty neat," they sigh, rolling their hidden eyes before focusing on the music, the crowd screaming as the base dropped. "I found out that my friends are more of the savory type—and they weren't too keen on compromising with a nice lemon pie." DJ sighs softly, their pet taking over momentarily with flashing lights and music of its own. It seemed to give DJ a glance—maybe of sympathy?—or, at least, was communicating that it understood DJ's head was at an entirely different place than where it should be. DJ gently pats Rave Machine and shakes their head, eyes drifting down momentarily. "So, Lemon Boy and me—we just gotta get along together," DJ looks up, one hand going back to holding their headphones and the other on DJ's pride and joy—assessing the crowd and playing the correct speeds and just the right time. Though… DJ couldn't find Lemon in the crowd. "I'll help him plant his seed and we'll mow the lawn in bad weather—" DJ was now trying to not seem frantic as they search for their boyfriend in the crowd. "But it's actually pretty easy being nice to such a bitter boy like him—so I got myself a citrus friend."

Nowhere. DJ couldn't spot Lemon's yellow hair anywhere. RM was giving DJ gentle beeps, but DJ, admittedly, was too busy not letting their panic and pain show on their face—though, by doing this, the music slowed and became much softer, no longer hiding his voice.

"But what if I run out of fertilizer...? What if the clouds run out of rain? What if Lemon Boy won't grow no longer?? What if beaches dry of sugarcane—oh, well…" DJ sighs, fingers sliding down the machine, their right hand falling to their side. "The whales start to beach themselves, tortoise shells tear away from their spine—it happens all the time—it happens all the time." DJ's voice grew soft, visor only showing those pink eyes that everyone saw before and after a show. Lemon still wasn't in the crowd, and DJ slaps themselves with reality—DJ had stopped playing. In a moment of panic, they feel arms wrap around them as music picks up once more.

And DJ didn't even need to turn around to know who it was, a wide smile growing on their face.

"Lemon Boy and I, we're gonna live forever. Like Snufkin and Little My, we'll get around wherever," DJ turns and faces the male, his electric yellow hair and eyes greeting DJ as the smaller of the two tightly hugs him. "Lemon Boy and I, we're gonna live forever! Like Snufkin and Little My, we'll get around wherever! It's actually pretty easy being nice to such a bitter boy like him—'cause we're the bitterest boys in town, yeah we're the bitterest boys around, and now I got myself," DJ went on their toes, wraps their arms around Lemon's neck, and kisses him. "A citrus friend."

The crowd screams, RM happily beeping as DJ laughs, Lemon's flustered face a bit much—but even DJ was blushing. They couldn't believe they gave their boyfriend a quick kiss—

And Lemon returns it, being more soft and passionate. The crowd screams and DJ staggers back, their visor showing hearts and question marks. "Candy Boy," Lemon's voice echo's around DJ as the musician gives a dopey grin.

"Citrus Friend."


	11. Beet x Carrot - Let Me Down Slowly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let Me Down Slowly is a song by Alec Benjamin. When Spinach was added into the game, I got a real good angst idea, so I turned it into this!~  
> Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy! 🎶

_ This night is cold in the kingdom, I can feel you fade away.  _

Beet looks over, the crops outside illuminated by the moon. The cold air slicing through her light layers as she walks outside, hissing out and bringing her arms quickly to her forearms and aggressively rubbing to bring some warmth to her. She attends to the crops, eyes softening as she sighs, her warm breath seen in the cold air. "I shouldn't be doing this." Beet mutters, partially angry and partially sad—with how Carrot, her lover, was acting—it was starting to make Beet question everything about their relationship. It wasn't fun, nor healthy, so she wanted some work. These were planted for  _ her,  _ anyway. 

_ From the kitchen to the bathroom sink and, _

_ Your steps keep me awake. _

Each crop was gently placed in the basket, each crop delicately set down. Each crop mattered, each crop was a sign of life. Life that could end at any moment in time. Each one carefully taken out of the Earth's soil. The cold air was beginning to feel normal against Beet's pale skin, forgetting that she once lived outside until Carrot came into her life—warming it up, in a figurative and literal way, seeing as Carrot offered her a place to stay with heat on days it was cold and AC on the days it was too warm. Her kindness, her accent, her—… just her. It all brought Beet to her knees, weak for the farmer girl.

_ Don't cut me down, throw me out, leave me here to waste _

_ I once was a man with dignity and grace _

Standing up, she looks back at the small farmhouse—big enough for just two. Walking back inside, the warm environment welcomed her with open arms. However, she rejected as she walks to the laundry room, grabbing her long-stored away crossbow before exiting the front door. Exiting, as well as entering, that house for the last time. She holds her cape tighter, wishing she had grabbed her other outfit. But it was too late. She had to keep going, she had to keep moving forward. That house was dead. Carrot was dead.

_ Now I'm slipping through the cracks of your cold embrace _

_ So please, please, _

Figuratively, of course. Carrot was alive and well. But, to Beet, she was no longer someone that she wanted to be with. At first, it was nothing but love. Now, years later, seeing the other gave her a feeling akin to hurt and betrayal. Knowing that, and feeling it, she no longer could stay. Part of her scolds her—she never even told Carrot goodbye. But… another part of her knew it was for the best. She wouldn't have left if she saw that sleepy smile, her orange bed-hair, her tired orange eyes.

_ Could you find a way to let me down slowly? _

_ A little sympathy, I hope you can show me _

So it was needed to be done like this. Even if it hurt Carrot in the end. Right now, it was hurting Been. "Keep your head up, girl. Keep moving." She speaks aloud to herself, entering the forest. If she was lucky she'd run into the Millennial Tree or maybe even Wind Archer, they'd be able to help her get to another town, city, or even state—right? "I hope so." She whimpers, looking down and sighing out. In the darkness, she thanked the moonlight for being her lamp, and the stars for guiding her. The white light casts shadows, shadows where the Monsters of Realms hid away. An old dough tale, really.

_ If you wanna go, then I'll be so lonely. _

_ If you're leaving, baby, let me down slowly. _

Old dough tales still stick into adulthood, though. People still were scared of Jamed Mary, weren't they? Her dark green eyes scan the area, looking for a sign of danger. The rustling of leaves was all she could hear, so her sight was needed as she clears her thoughts. She didn't need her thoughts distracting her. They'd just bring her down, right? "... Right." She murmurs to herself, raising her head and looking directly at the brightest star in the sky, setting her path and following it. "Let me down, down, let me down, down…"

_ Down, let me down, down _

_ Let me down. _

"If you wanna go, then I'll be so lonely," Beet plays with her arrowhead before dropping it without a care. "If you're leaving, baby, let me down slowly." She whispers, slowly breaking into a run—kicking dirt and gravel up under her brown leather boots. 

_ Cold skin, drag my feet on the tile _

_ As I'm walking through the corridor. _

_ And I know we haven't talked in awhile, _

_ So I'm looking for an open door. _

Birds—chirping birds. Carrot stretches, a yawn escaping her as she blinks, looking around the room. Beet was nowhere to be seen. She glances at a bed in the corner where their pets slept, seeing both pets there. Climbing out of bed, she hurries to the window and opens her blinds. The first thing she notices was the crops gone. Biting her lip, she runs down the stairs and frantically opens every single door. Bathroom, closet, shed, laundry, pantry—every. Single. Door. And, yet, her purple-haired vixen was nowhere to be seen. "Maybe she—maybe she went out to grab something?" She swallows, eyes wide as she attempts to calm down. "She wouldn't leave for good. Beetster is still here. She wouldn't abandon them, right?"

_ Don't cut me down, throw me out, leave me here to waste _

_ I once was a man with dignity and grace _

Six AM. Carrot woke up at six AM. "I'll start cooking breakfast. I'll invite Spinach over, and we can talk. Yeah? Right? Right." She confirms, grabbing her phone before sending a text to the green-haired female. Though, her gaze stops, staying on Beet's contact before shaking her head. "She'll come home. I know she will." And, with that, she goes back down the stairs to start preparing a meal for her and her best friend.

_ Now I'm slipping through the cracks of your cold embrace, _

_ So please, please, _

"Could you find a way to let me down slowly? A little sympathy, I hope you can show me." She whispers, the sizzling and cracking of her pan keeping her alert. "If you wanna go, then baby I'll be so lonely. So if you're leaving, let me down slowly." Carrot speaks aloud in the too-quiet house, her words echoing out in her head, drowning out her thoughts.

_ Could you find a way to let me down slowly? _

_ A little sympathy, I hope you can show me _

Did her actions cause this? Was she too distant? Did she turn too cold to Beet? She didn't understand—

_ If you wanna go then I'll be so lonely, _

_ So if you're leaving, baby, let me down slowly. _

Spinach. Did—no. That was one, drunk night. Did Spinach tell Beet about—?! Her heart stops, staring down. No. No, please. Forgetting about her stove, she runs up the stairs and calls Beet, eyes filling with tears. "Beet! Beet, answer me!"

_ Let me down, down _

_ Let me down, down _

_ Let me down, let me down. _

_ Down, let me down. _

_ Let me down. _

It was useless, unbeknownst to Carrot, Beet had blocked her number. The morning sun blinded the walking female, the UV rays shining through the cracks of the dense forest. "I should have grabbed Beetster. It's so lonely out here." She comments, deciding to sit and rest. Three AM. Beet left at three AM.

"If you wanna go, then I'll be so lonely." Beet looks up in the sky, her dark eyes even darker in the dense forest.

"If you're leaving, baby, let me down slowly." Carrot whispers, holding her phone tight against her chest with teary eyes.

_ And I can't stop myself from falling down. _

_ And I can't stop myself from falling down. _

Carrot looks up, the front door opening catching her attention, running downstairs. "Beet?!"

_ And I can't stop myself from falling down. _

_ And I can't stop myself from falling down. _

"Be—!..."

_ Could you find a way to let me down slowly? _

_ A little sympathy, I hope you can show me. _

"Is Beet missing? Screw breakfast, let's go find her! Chop chop, come on!"

_ If you wanna go then I'll be so lonely. _

_ If you're leaving, baby, let me down slowly. _

Carrot didn't know if she wanted to throw something at Spinach, or hug her and cry. "You're the reason she's even gone!" She snaps, orange eyes filled with tears. "So don't give me that!"

_ Let me down, down _

_ Let me down, down _

Spinach takes a step back, eyes wide. "Care, I haven't spoken to Beet. Where's this coming from?" She asks as Carrot steps forward, challenging the other. "Bull! You told her about that night!"

_ Let me down, let me down _

_ Down, let me down, down _

Spinach froze. "I... I didn't. Carrot, I swear to you, I did  _ not  _ do or say anything. We took an oath. I kept that side. I promise you."

_ Let me down. _

"Yeah? Well then, why did she leave?!"

_ If you wanna go then I'll be so lonely, _

"I don't know. I'm so sorry, Carrot."

_ If you're leaving, baby, let me down slowly. _


	12. SparkMint - Say You Won't Let Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Say You Won't Let Go by James Arthur.  
> I don't know if the song was originally a duet, but I he heard the duet version from Madilyn Bailey and Joshua David Evans.  
> Just some cute fluff in these trying times.
> 
> Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy!~

Laying in bed, Mint could only smile at his older lover. Sparkling's face was relaxed, his dark eyes closed so Mint could not see the dark grey orbs that his eyes showed him. Sparkling wasn't asleep, per se, more like he was trying to sleep, but in a way, Mint wanted him awake so they could fall asleep together. Slowly, Mint takes his dark-skinned hand and moves the white and light grey locks out of Sparkling's face. Cuddling into his boyfriend's neck, he let his memories replay the days they first began dating…

_ It was a dark night—a masquerade. Dressed in black, Mint could only sigh as he was away from the stage. Part of him didn't want to play the violin—but why? He couldn't wrap his brain around it. Letting his eyes drift away, he notices the something that appeared to be glittering in the lights above them. What was glittering was clothes, someone was wearing something that was absolutely radiant—though, they were faced away from Mint, so the male was unable to see who it was. Shaking his head, he let his eyes fall onto the bar counter. He was trying to stay positive, but Sparkling had promised to dance with him—yet, the blonde male had yet to show up. He let his hands rest against his forehead, running his hands through his hair in the process before jolting up, clearly startled. A hand had been placed onto Mint's shoulders, and when Mint whips around? _

_ Sparkling. _

_ "May I have this dance?" He asks, a smile on his face as he holds his hands out. His attire was gold in reality, yet in Mint's eyes, everything was grey. His mask was on the opposite side of Mint's, mirroring the other. That charming smile, his soft, yet flirty expression… _

_ Mint sighs, relieved. "Text me next time, Sparkling! I thought you ghosted me." He grunts as Sparkling laughs, nuzzling him. It was dark, yet the glittering male seemed to make the room brighter. It never ceased to amaze Mint—how Sparkling made a dark room so bright, so lit up. He didn't say anything more, only took the others' hand and Sparkling helped him up, the music from the speakers around them giving a soft atmosphere. They danced and drank, though Sparkling did end up drinking too much and threw up, Mint moving his hair as well as rubbing circles on the others back. _

"I met you in the dark, you lit me up. You made me feel as though I was enough. We danced the night away, we drank too much. I held your hair back when you were throwing up." He sings softly, smiling and watching as Sparkling's eyes flutter open. He softly laughs at Mint, his large, tan hand cupping Mint's left cheek. 

"Then you smiled over your shoulder, for a second I was stone-cold sober. I pulled you closer to my chest. Then you asked me to stay over, I said, _ "I already told you, I think you should get some rest" _ ." Mint softly giggles, pressing into his lover, cuddling into his neck. "I knew I loved you then, but you'd never know; cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go. I know I needed you—but I never showed. But I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old." Mint sings with Sparkling more, Sparkling holding him and closing his eyes. "Just say you won't let go…"

_ Sparkling opens the door the next morning, his hangover killed him but he wanted to treat Mint. He wasn't the best cook, but he knew how to make waffles—as far as he was concerned, he knew Mint enjoyed waffles. He made the batter, added some chocolate chips and a little bit of mint extract for a small kick. Making the male two waffles, he topped it with sugar-free maple syrup and garnished with a mint leaf and strawberries, looking up when the door was knocked on. He took the delivered Starbucks once he gave a tip to the one who brought it, walking up the stairs and opening the door. "Minty? Minty, wake up, you baby boy…" Sparkling runs his hand through Mint's hair, the smaller male grumbling unhappily as Sparkling kisses his head. "I got you some Starbucks." _

"I'll bring you some breakfast in bed, I'll bring you some coffee with a kiss on your head. I'll take the kids to school, wave them goodbye. I'll thank my lucky stars for that night." Sparkling hums, one of his hands ruffling the younger male's hair.

"When you look over your shoulder, for a minute I forget that I'm older. I wanna dance with you right now." Mint gives Sparkling's shoulder a soft kiss, his eyes softening. "Oh, and you look as beautiful as ever, and I swear that every day you get better—you make me feel this way somehow…" he swallows roughly, smiling widely as he tightly hugs Sparkling, the blonde hugging him back tightly as well. "I'm so in love with you!—and I hope you know; Darling, your love is more than worth its weight in gold. We've come so far, my dear, look how we've grown! And I want to stay with you until we're grey and old!"

He felt tears in his eyes, Mint smiling widely as he tightly holds his lover, his heart fluttering with the males warm on him as well as the smell of champagne was intoxicating him. Mint was quiet, pulling away to look into Sparkling's dark green eyes before speaking. "I wanna live with you even when we're ghosts because you were always there for me when I needed you most…" He whispers, Sparkling wiping his tears away with a smile on his face, kissing Mint on the head. "I'm gonna love you until my lungs give out. I promise 'til death we part—Like in our vows. It's just you and me until we're grey and old."

Mint's eyes widen, a soft sob leaving him as he smiles—he couldn't help but smile and Sparkling didn't let go, giving Mint a kiss on his head. "I promise that I won't let go." He murmurs, holding Mint until the male falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spooky month means... I can write AU's to make them monsters and I'd have an excuse...  
> Soon. I really wanted to get this one out.


End file.
